Five Steps
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: Sequal to "Love or Confusion" and "Little Miss Lover." With all the adultry and infidelity in the air around Gohan, don't you agree that he needs in on the action?
1. Five Steps, part one

  
I don't own DBZ/GT. So please don't sue!!  
  
  
Title: Five Steps  
by: Ashley  
  
  
  
Bra narrowed her eyes at the couple going into the small house. She wanted to go and scream at them, but what good would it do? She turned around and walked away from the couple.  
  
'I can't believe him! I thought he liked me!' She thought back to the couple walking into the house. She shook her head. Whatever they had was over. He seemed infatuated with her now.   
  
'You could have at least warned me not to fall for you, Juu-kun. Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for Pan?' She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked out of the woods.  
  
  
Gohan looked at the glass before him. This would be his seventh drink. He growled in frustration. 'Why can't I get drunk!' He lifted the glass and downed it in one gulp. He would kill Trunks tomorrow and find a way to get back at Videl.   
  
"Bartender, another please." He smiled inwardly. The alcohol was having some type of effect on him. His words slurred slightly.  
  
The bartender stopped wiping the glass and looked at the man. Something didn't seem right about him. "Sir, I think you've had a bit too much. Drinking your sorrows won't do any good." He smiled sympathetically at him.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and was about to ask for his drink again when something caught his eye. "Braa?" His words still had that slight slur to them. He looked directly at the younger woman. "Bra, is that you?"  
  
Bra stopped and looked for who had called her name. "Gohan?"  
  
He managed a feeble grin for her. "What are you doing in a place like this?" He patted a stool beside him after he spoke.   
  
Bra followed his unsaid directions. She looked at the counter and sighed. Her eyes drifted over to him. He had been drinking, a lot. He didn't have that familiar spark that was normally there. "Gohan." she said quietly, "have you been drinking?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Is it that obvious?" He called the bartender for another drink.   
  
She shook her head. Her eyes followed the bartender as he brought him another shot. She licked her lips slowly. "Bartender, make that a double."  
  
Gohan paused in midair bringing the glass to his lips. He looked at her with confusion as she gulped the drink down. "Bra?"  
  
Bra wiped her mouth and looked over at him. "I've had a bad day," she said like it was obvious to know.  
  
"Not as bad as mine. Videl cheated on me," he said sad and slowly. He pushed the drink away and looked at her face. "She cheated on me with Trunks. She's pregnant with his kid."  
  
Bra nodded. She heard the venom and hate in his voice. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I know what you mean."  
  
He looked at her hand before looking back at her face. "You wouldn't understand." He felt her hand tighten around his and her face flush.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I wouldn't understand." She looked at him with a cold glare. "I know exactly what it means to be cheated on by someone you would give your life to. I understand exactly what it means to be cheated on by someone who was like a sister," her face softened, "in your case a brother." She eased her grip on him but still looked at him sadly. "So don't tell me I don't understand. It feels like a slap in the face, doesn't it?"  
  
He sighed. She was right. It was some time before he finally responded to him. "So what's your story?"  
  
She ordered another drink before answering his question. "Juunana-gou and I had a little thing going on. We didn't tell anyone. I think it was like a trial basis thing." She sipped a bit of her hard lemonade. "I went there to see him and I saw him go into the house with someone else. He had that lust crazed look in his eyes," she breathed in deeply before continuing. "He walked in with Pan. It wouldn't have bothered me really but, he never looked at me that way. He's never looked at me with a raw passion burning in his eyes. That is what got me."  
  
He hung his head. He had nothing to say to her after that. Both of them had a rough day. His eyes went over her frame. She grew to become a pretty girl. "Bra, how old are you now?"  
  
She set her glass down and looked at him. He was cute in a mature way. She remembered back to when she was younger, he was cute then too. "I'm twenty-three now."   
  
He nodded his head. 'At least she's legal,' he thought. He hit his head lightly. Where did that thought come from. He shook his head to clear it. It wasn't right to bring someone else into his problems. "Two wrongs don't make a right," he whispered under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ohh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Do I really look that stupid?" She waited for him to turn his head towards her. In a low voice she whispered under her breath to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
He looked at her confused. "Bra... no... it's not right," he said softly.   
  
She laughed lightly. "It's not right what they did to us, why can't we have any fun?" She scooted over towards him. "You can't lie to me Gohan. Admit it, you want this as bad as me."  
  
"Yes," he growled. He wanted her badly. This was not him. Maybe it's the alcohol playing tricks on him. His eyes went over her again. Alcohol would not have made him think like this.   
  
"Stop resisting it Gohan. You know you're sober enough to know what's going on." She laid her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently.  
  
'How can she know me so well? We hardly talk,' he thought. His eyes met hers. 'She just wants to get back at them,' he thought. 'I can't say I blame her,' he thought sadly when Videl and Trunks entered his mind. He didn't look away from her. 'Things can't get more complicated than it already is. W- We both need this.' He stood up and brought her up with him. "Let's go," he said as seductively as he could.  
  
Bra smiled at him. She was scared and afraid of what was going to happen, but she needed this. Both of them did. Her eyes followed his hands as he paid for both of their bills. "C'mon, lets go to your place."  
  
She nodded following him out of the door to his car.  
  
  
When she opened the door to her apartment she bit the insides of her mouth. She thought briefly if this was the right thing to do before he came and started nipping at her neck. All of her thoughts of resistance soon vanished.  
  
Gohan began to panic when she opened the door. 'Videl probably wasn't nervous when she did this? Why should you be?' He listened to the voice in his head and advanced towards Bra. When a soft moan was heard he picked her up and took her to where he believed her room was. From then on, he didn't have one guilty thought about what he was doing.  
  
====================  
  
Bra woke up feeling more tired than normal. She stretched a bit and felt something warm next to her. Her eyes glanced up to meet Gohan's face. "It wasn't a dream," she mumbled. Her hands reached up to trace his jawbone. His hand caught hers.  
  
Gohan loosed up on his grip of her arm. He opened up one of his eyes lazily. He shut them back quickly. He brought a hand to his head and prayed this was a dream. 'This is not real. This is not real. This is not real. This is not real,' He thought over and over again. When he opened his eyes again she was still there. "Bra..."  
  
Bra looked up at him expressionless. There was nothing she could say. What they had was just a stress reliever, nothing more. She looked away from him and stood up holding the sheet tight around her. "Gohan, I think you should leave now." She looked at him sadly before leaving her room.  
  
Gohan looked at her as she walked away. When she was out of eyesight he hit his head again. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," he thought. He should have explained something to her, but would he say?  
  
He got up off of the bed and looked around for his pants. He put them on before looking for his shirt. When he was fully dressed he walked out of the room. He took one last glance at the bed that held a memory he wished he could erase. He didn't bother to say bye to her, he just left.   
  
===================  
  
It had been a week since Bra had seen Juunana-gou, Pan, or him. She pushed the food around on her plate. She could give a damn about Pan and Juunana-gou. She wanted him. 'I wonder if it meant anything to him at all? Was it just a one-night stand?' She was about to go back into depression when a knock sounded at her door. She pushed her plate forward and walked to the door. "Gohan?!"  
  
Gohan smiled at her shyly as she let him in. Both stood there in silence. When the silence became to overwhelming for him he dropped his act. His eyes became lust filled and a strange fire burned in them. "Bra, please don't tell me that didn't mean anything to you?"  
  
Bra felt tears sting her eyes from the look in his eyes. She looked away from him when she felt her breathing become faster.   
  
Gohan felt like kicking himself. Maybe what they did meant nothing to her. He looked away and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He looked at her. "I thought you were not inter--" He was cut off when she was pressed up against him. Her mouth found his in a hot kiss. When they finally parted he looked over at her. The same lust filled passion was evident in her eyes. Another pang of guilt washed over him. 'I wonder if this is what Videl felt before...' He wouldn't think about it. If she could do it, so could he. He already hurt Trunks, now he had to get back at her.  
  
His eyes trailed over her body. He knew this wasn't all about revenge, but it was easier on his conscience if he thought it was. He pulled Bra against him and began to nibble on her ear. He stopped when she pushed him away. "What?!"  
  
She looked down. She wanted him now more than ever, but she had to know before she gave into temptation. "Will you be here in the morning?"  
  
Gohan looked at her. He would have done anything she asked. "Yes, and I'll be here tomorrow morning too."  
  
Bra didn't waste anytime going at him when the words were out of his mouth. She would think about Juunana-gou later. Right now she had him.  
  
  
==========================================  
  
Umm.... this was supposed to be a Valentine fic for my boyfriend (I LOVE YA CHRIS!!!!) but I think it turned into something else. This is a continuation of "Belly Button Window" and "You're a Sweet Little Lover Maker". The affair here if you haven't guess is Bra and Gohan. ::sighs:: This is the closest I'll ever get to a lemon, I think. Please tell me whatcha think!!!  
  
p.s.-- I have a challenge!! How about someone write a Gohan and Bra fic?? I know I'm not the only one who wants to see more fics with those two!!  
  
  
  



	2. Five Steps, part two

  
  
Five Steps, part two  
by: Ashley  
  
  
  
A small smile touched Gohan's lips. The past few months had been more than what he expected. Bra was everything Videl was not. Both of the women were as different as night and day. He smiled again as he looked over the documents scattered across his desk. His hands sorted through them quickly. The faster he finished this, then the faster he could get to her. With a new strength he looked over the papers faster.  
  
A small knock echoed through his door. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. Bra hated these things. His eyes brightened a bit as he went to answer the door. "Hello, and how may I... oh, it's just you." Gohan left the door open so she could come in. _'I haven't heard from her in months, what does she want now?'_ he thought.  
  
  
Videl grimaced at the way his voice dropped from a cheerful to scornful in a matter of seconds. "Hi, Gohan." She let herself in his cramped office. She looked around the office like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her eyes finally fell to his face. "We have to talk," she said slowly.  
  
Gohan shrugged in indifference. "I don't have anything to say to you." He went around her to sit back at his desk. _'Now I'm going to be late seeing Bra,'_ he thought a bit irritated at his wife.  
  
"Gohan," she said exasperated, "will you at least listen to me?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
She sighed and sat down. Her hands instinctively went to her swollen belly. When a snort of disgust came from him, she put her hands in her lap. "Gohan, I want to ask for your forgiveness. I didn't mean to hurt you, it just happened." She paused and looked at his face for some type of sign. She sighed when there was no emotion evident in his eyes or face. "I know what we did was wrong. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Trunks would apologize too, if he wasn't afraid that you would hurt him again."  
  
Gohan shrugged. He wasn't going to touch the boy anymore. Bra convinced him that he had already gotten what little revenge he could have from him. "I guess I forgive him."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at his statement. "What about me?"  
  
He smirked. The more time he spent with Bra the more of her characteristics he took up. "I've already hurt Trunks."  
  
Videl began to look at him suspiciously. "Gohan?"  
  
He picked up a pencil and tapped it lightly on the desk. "Videl, you're not the only one who has cheated here."  
  
Videl felt a sharp pain cut her up. She held a hand to her belly. "Gohan..."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm with someone else Videl. I've been with her since--"  
  
She shook her head and waved her hand at him. "I don't want to know. I hope you two are happy together."  
  
He nodded. "I was on my way to see her until you came." He stood up and walked to the door. "I don't want to seem cruel, but you'll get the papers from my lawyer in a few days. I want to move on with my life. Maybe she and I will become more than what we are. Plus it seems like you and Trunks have plans of your own." He looked at her with slight curiosity. "So, how did Marron take it?"  
  
"I don't know. Trunks says he hasn't heard from her in weeks." She stood up and waddled towards him. "I guess we're over then, huh?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked at her with a hazy glare. "We were over the second you cheated on me. I hope you and your baby's daddy have a good life."  
  
Videl felt all of the guilt she felt fade away when he made that statement. "You didn't have to say that."  
  
He looked confused. "But, isn't that what he is?"  
  
She snarled at him and walked briskly to the door. "Good-bye, Gohan." She slammed the door behind her as she left.  
  
  
Gohan knocked on her door. She should be back form work about now. _'I wonder what Bra's going to say about it,'_ he thought with a smile.  
  
  
Bra ran to answer the door when she heard his knuckles knock lightly on the door. "Gohan!" She tiptoed up to kiss him. "You're late," she said while backing off.  
  
He ran his fingers through his thick hair. "I know. She came by today." Gohan saw her face go blank. It was the same look she had when they were first together. "Bra, don't make that face. I hate it when you do that."  
  
She smiled slightly and grabbed his glasses off of his face. "And I hate these." She twirled the frames around her fingers smirking up at him. She pulled him in and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry if I seemed a bit mad about it, but I don't want you to go back to her. After what she did to you, I would be surprised if you did take her back. I've just gotten over Juunana-gou, I don't want to get over you."  
  
Gohan looked thoughtfully at her. "I told you I wouldn't leave."  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, but she wasn't around when you said that."  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Bra. I told Videl she'll be expecting the divorce papers in a few days." He walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons. If it makes you feel any better, you're one of them."  
  
She turned around to kiss his cheek. "I don't understand why she would cheat on you. You are about as close to perfect anyone could get."  
  
He blushed and laughed nervously. He was about to speak when the phone interrupted him.   
  
Bra went to answer the phone. The conversation was short but he got the feeling something bad had happened. "Gohan, that was Trunks."  
  
He shrugged. "What about him?"  
  
"Videl is having complications with the baby. They think it might be a miscarriage."  
  
He paled a little and became serious. "She's too far along, she won't make it."  
  
Bra nodded and walked to the door. "She's at the hospital. Everyone's heading there already."  
  
Before Gohan could protest, Bra dragged him out.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Trunks left Videl's side for the first time when the nurse urged him out of the room. He agreed hesitantly after Videl said she would be fine. He sighed before kissing her forehead. "Everything will be fine. Our baby will be fine too." He squeezed her hand one last time before leaving.   
  
His head hung low._ 'I hate to see her with so many tubes and machines around her. Why do they wait so long before the cesarean section? Can't they see that this baby is killing her? She's going to die having a stillborn and there's nothing that they will do about it,'_ he thought sad and frustrated.  
  
He looked around the waiting room at the confused faces. His mother was sitting by herself with a questioning look at her son. He turned his eyes away from her to his father who was unusually close to Juuhachi-gou. He glanced at Krillin who was rubbing Chi Chi's shoulders soothingly. Pan was in Juunana-gou's arms in another corner. Goten sat with Paris with a murderous look in his eyes directed at him. He looked away quickly, but wished he hadn't. Marron was lying against Yamucha's chest in a comfortable manner. He shook his head in shame. He was about to leave again when he saw his sister had finally came. Tears stung his eyes when he saw her and Gohan hand in hand. _'What happened to everyone?' _He hung his head looking at them with sad eyes. He wasn't aware that all eyes were on him.  
  
  
Gohan squeezed Bra's hand letting her know he was uncomfortable. He looked down at her and caught her gaze. She looked away from him to look at her brother.  
  
"Trunks, what's her condition?"  
  
Trunks looked at her without responding. Finally it came to him. "She's a strong woman. It's just she's been really worried and stressed out lately that it's hurting the baby." He glanced at Gohan before continuing. "The doctors say...they say she could die. It's not true though. Videl is too strong to die. She'll have the baby and we'll get married and live happily ever after. She's going to be okay." Trunks had tears coming down his cheeks as he trembled.   
  
Bra let go of Gohan's hand to comfort her brother. _'She means a lot to him. He's never cared about anyone but himself before,'_ as she hugged her brother to her. Bra released her hold on him when a familiar voice rang through her ears.  
  
"Trunks what the hell is going on between my mother and you? I thought you were with Marron." Pan was out of Juunana-gou's arms as she made her way towards them. "Dad, when did you get with Bra?"  
  
Gohan answered his daughter before anyone else could. "Pan, what happened is that everyone here is nothing but a two-faced liar. Videl cheated on me with Trunks. Their little fling screwed us all up."  
  
"We did not have a fling! I loved her!"  
  
"Whatever Trunks! You don't love anyone besides yourself!" Marron said as she got out of Yamucha's hold. "You are a self centered jackass! If you cared about anyone, you wouldn't have gotten an old lady pregnant!"  
  
Bulma watched her son quietly. When he began to break down and Marron and Gohan scold him she stood up and walked towards them. "Trunks, is Videl's baby, your child?"  
  
Trunks was aware that all eyes were on him at the moment. He smiled kindly at her and nodded. "It's my baby." He looked at the faces that were glued on him. "I don't care what you think of me now. I love Videl and I know sure as hell I'm going to love that baby too."   
  
Gohan and Marron were ready to kill him if Yamucha and Bra hadn't held them back. Marron twisted in Yamucha's arms fiercely. Gohan gave gentle but strong pushes to get out of Bra's hold. Before any of the two could hurt him, Pan tapped Trunks lightly on the shoulder. When he turned around, she pulled back and punched him dead in the face. "You broke up my parents! How can you be happy about helping someone commit adultery?!" Juunana came to retrieve the feisty woman.  
  
The nurse came into the waiting room. "Is the father of the Son Videl baby present?"  
  
Trunks stood up weakly off of the ground. He raised his hand to get the nurse's attention. "I'm the father." He ignored Gohan's, Pan's, and Marron's growls at him.  
  
The nurse nodded very seriously. "I'm sorry to inform you but--"  
  
"You were supposed to get me before she went into delivery! I was supposed to be there with her!"  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry. She went into labor earlier than expected. They just finished the c-section a few minutes ago. I'm sorry but the baby isn't doing so well. The mother is holding on."  
  
"But I've only been here for an hour and a half at the most! How could she have had a baby that fast!" he screamed at the nurse.  
  
"Her c-section wasn't scheduled until later tomorrow. We preceeded to the operation today because her vitals were dropping fast."  
  
Trunks calmed down enough to finally pay attention to the woman's words. "What about the baby?"  
  
"The babies are in excellent condition to be three months early. They are in the IC units under heavy supervision."  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped at her words. "There was more than one baby?!" He tried his best not to pay attention to Gohan, Marron, and Pan.  
  
The nurse nodded. "Twins. A boy and girl. Follow me if you would like to see the mother."  
  
Trunks followed the nurse to the IC units to see Videl. _'I hope she isn't too bad,'_ he thought as he walked in and out of different hallways.   
  



	3. Five Steps, part three

  
I do not own DBZ/GT. Please don't sue.   
  
  
Five Steps, part three  
by: Ashley  
  
  
  
Videl felt her eyes roll in and out of her head. She felt frustrated when she couldn't gather enough energy to focus her eyes on the person holding her hand. Her frustration level rose when she heard the soft mumbling from someone close by. She wheezed in response to the sound.  
  
  
Trunks shook his head sadly at her. _'She's gonna make it. She's too strong to die. We're gonna get married and raise our babies together.' _He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand tighter. "Videl, it's me Trunks. Everyone is here waiting to see you." He frowned when he heard her wheeze lightly. "Save your strength," he said sternly. He continued to stroke her hand gently.  
  
  
The nurse came back into the waiting room. "She is doing better than she was doing two hours ago, but she's still in critical condition. The babies are another factor. The boy getting stronger with each passing hour. The baby girl is not doing so well I am sad to say. Her heartbeat isn't steady and she's on a breathing machine. The father knows, but he told me that you all would like to know also." She nurse pulled out her clipboard and scribbled some things on it. "Are there any questions?"  
  
Pan squeezed Juunana-gou's hand in her own. "How is my Mom?" The information about the babies she could care less about.   
  
"She's stable but we are keeping her under close watch." The nurse wrote some more things on the clipboard. "Mr. Briefs will be here shortly. If you have any questions or you would like to see the patients, just ask the desk clerk for Christina." She jotted more things down before turning her heels and walking off.  
  
Pan stared after Christina before breaking her gaze to look at Bra in her father's arms. "I wish you would quit that! Mom could be dying for all I know and you're not even there with her!" She looked up to Juunana-gou's steady glare. She squinted up at him. Was there something he wasn't telling her.  
  
Gohan felt Bra tense up in his arms. "Do you wanna take this little fight, or shoud I?" he whispered in her ear. A rueful smile came across his face when she pulled away from him.  
  
"Pan, do you honestly want to know?" Bra tapped her forefinger on her inner arm lightly. She took her silence as a 'yes'.   
  
"To put things simply, after Gohan and I were betrayed we met up with each other and things turned into something else." She turned around to smile at him before looking back at Pan.  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes at her. "And who did you get betrayed by? Ubuu? Or was it Goten? Tell me Bra."  
  
Gohan's hand on her shoulder didn't keep her form smirking at her. "Stop trying to be a smartass Pan! It was Juunana-gou! Did he ever tell you that he was with _me _while he was with _you_? Now how does that feel Pan? Do you feel any better knowing that I didn't try and steal you father? Do you feel any better now knowing that I'm not the slut and you are?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. He had mixed emotions about the scene before him. He wanted to comfort his daughter, but he wanted ot stay by Bra's side at the same time. _'I hope nothing too bad comes of this,'_ he thought.  
  
Juunana-gou kept his eyes glued on her. When she finally turned around he cringed at the hurt look in her eyes. The look on her face just asked one question. _"Why?" _He uncrossed his arms and walked closer to her.  
  
"Pan-chan, listen to me," he said rubbing her shoulders gently. "The thing between Bra and I was not serious. If it was do you think that I would have told you? I care for you too much to hurt you like that." His words came out coolly and calmly. "Do you believe me?"  
  
Pan felt like turning around and punching him hard in the guts. She looked down at the ground around her feet. Her hands wrapped around her body as she shook her head. "I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
Juunana frowned at her. He hated to feel this way. He was actually falling for her. He wanted more of Pan that what he had already gotten. _'I can't believe this. I actually love the little girl,' _he thought rolling his eyes. "Pan, I would never hurt you on purpose. I would do anything for you. I care for you... a lot." He hoped she got the hidden meaning of his words. There was no way in hell he was about to tell her that now. That was giving her too much power over him.   
  
Pan's lip twitched slightly. '_The baka likes me.'_ She turned to him with a straight face. "Juu-kun, why didn't you tell me though?"  
  
He shrugged. "It wasn't important at the time." He took her into his arms and silenced any further questions by a sweet kiss on her cheek.  
  
Gohan pulled Bra to him. He rubbed her back soothingly when he felt her tremble with the tears. "Shh, Bra. Don't worry about them. You still got me and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her from time to time.   
  
Bra wasn't crying. She was trembling from suppressed rage. She wanted to choke the two and watch them turn blue from suffocation. He gave her that same damn lusty look she had always wanted from him. '_They better know how lucky they are that Gohan got me before I could get to them.' _She buried her head deeper into Gohan's chest trying to calm her senses.  
  
  
  
Trunks dragged his feet to meet the others waiting for an update. _'I wish that I could take Videl and the babies away and disappear. It's not like they would miss me anyhow._' He ran his fingers through his hair._ 'Let's see how well this goes...'  
  
  
_Marron was the first to notice her ex-boyfriend walk through the doors. _'Ugh. I can't believe I fell for him. I should have let Pan keep the dummy.' _She snuggled deeper into her new lover's chest. "What's wrong Trunks? The babies look like you?"   
  
Yamucha looked down at the girl in his arms. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "That wasn't nice Marron," he chastised her softly. He heard her giggle then shrug._ 'I can't believe her at times.'  
  
_  
Trunks looked at the blonde woman. He didn't respond to her comment. There was no reason to. Marron and Pan had nothing for him except contempt about his relationship with Videl. There was no way he was going to apologize because of his feelings. "She's doing better. I know she's gonna make it."  
  
Gohan hugged Bra tighter in his arms. He still wanted to rip the other man's head off and barbecue it on an open fire. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his muscles. "What happens next then?"  
  
Trunks shoved his hands as far as they could go inside of his pockets. He looked at Gohan hugging his sister tight against him. The sight was disturbing but it was a hell of a lot better than the thought Marron in his arms. He straightened up a bit. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When the... I mean when Videl gets out, what happens next?"  
  
The answer came instinctively to Trunks. "I'll take care of her is she'll let me. We talked about getting married, but it's too soon. I don't wanna rush her."  
  
Gohan lost interest after that. The boy sounded pathetic that it was sad. _'If I didn't hate him so much, I would feel sorry for him.' _He looked over at the two women that had gotten as hurt as he did in this mess. '_That dumbass better be glad that those two are stayed put for the moment.'  
  
  
_Trunks noticed Gohan dropped the subject without a warning. He followed his gaze to where it came and he felt his blood run cold._ 'I wonder how Pan did end up with Juunana-gou,'_ he thought. He didn't notice Marron kept her eyes glued on him.   
  
"What now Trunks? Do you have to impregnate all of the Son women? Who's after her, Chi Chi-san?" Marron knew she should shut-up but just seeing him after all these months was too much. They didn't even have a formal break-up. If this is what it took to make him miserable, then that's what it's gonna take.  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes at his daughter when he heard her comment. Chi Chi gasped, but that was likely anyhow. "Honey, try and be nice to him."  
  
She turned around in Yamucha's arms to glare at her father. "Be nice to him? Why should I? He cheated on me. But look who I'm talking to."   
  
Yamucha rubbed his girl's shoulders. She had a lot of pent up stress from the past few months. Trunks's betrayal, Videl's pregnancy, her parents seperation, and her new relationship. Well at least one new thing wasn't stressful. He sighed. When things got bad he would get her, right now she needed to let off some steam.  
  
  
Bulma was quiet throughout this whole mess. She knew this whole mess started because of her._ 'I wish I could change the past. If only I didn't do some of the things I did. I hope everyone could forgive me. At least they've all found someone else. I deserve to be alone. I just wish they could understand that things are different and there's nothing you can do about it to change it. But who listens to me anymore.' _She sat back in the chair watching the various fights. It would be soon before they realized that this is all for the best._  
  
  
  
_I know that his part was short, but I have a very good reason for it... I can't think of anything else. Hmm, this story is longer than what I expected. And while I'm still talkin, if you have any baby names you would like being used just tell me. If no one makes any suggestions then I'm using my and my twin's middle names.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Five Steps, part four

Five Steps, Part Four  
  
I know, it's about time I got the next chapter out to this. Just to let you know, this is the fourth copy of chapter 4. I couldn't decide how I wanted to start it off, but I finally got it the way I wanted cuz this is suppose to be sad and stuff. Special thanks goes out to **T.K. Hater** for the name suggestions. The other names I got were umm... they were weird. I will be sure to hurry with the next part, since it is the last. Thanks to everyone who emailed me, bugged me, and reviewed this fic. You got me working hard on this too!! I'll go now so you can see how screwed up things get. Bye  
  
  
I don't own DBZ/GT and probably never will.  
  
**  
Five Steps, part four**  
**by: **[Ashley][1]  
  
  
  
"Mr. Briefs?"  
  
Trunks sighed for the umpteenth time that hour. It seemed like everytime he saw a nurse or intern they came to tell him horrible things about Videl or his kids. He looked away briefly before turning his attention on the woman a few meters away. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you please come here for a moment?"  
  
Trunks walked up to the nurse and waited for what she had to say to him. He didn't even try to hide the annoyance in his voice, "What is it?" He crossed his arms and eyed her with a mix of caution and annoyance.   
  
The nurse spoke soft enough so no one else would hear but him. "Mrs. Son is recovering rather quickly and she is doing better than expected. The baby boy isn't showing the usual signs that come with underdevelopment. In fact he's in the nursery if you would like to see him." She paused as she saw the relieved look that came over his face before he visibly tensed up again.  
  
"What about Hikaire?"  
  
The nurse seemed baffled for a moment before recovering. "The baby girl's heartbeat decreased even more. Her right lung collapsed and--" she looked up when a hand pushed her folder out of her view. "Mr. Briefs, sir?"  
  
Trunks moved his hand away from the folder slowly. He was right about his assumptions of the nurses and the interns. He did his best not to growl the words out, but they came out in a hurt voice. "I don't want to hear what's wrong with her. Is she going to make it?"  
  
The nurse's stern features softened slightly at this man's concern for his newborn child. Sadly she shook her head. "She's not expected to make the night. I'm sorry sir."  
  
Trunks let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. After a long pause he asked where the nursery was. Trunks quickly thanked the nurse for her assistance he stalked off to see his newborn son.  
  
  
When he got to the window he looked around for 'Yomatkii Briefs'. When his eyes landed on the baby he smiled slightly. It amazed him that even after everything he had been through the past four and a half months with his parents and friends it was all worth it. The baby was a splitting image of his mother. He had her hair, nose, and her pixie shaped face._ 'At least he has my eyes,'_ he thought while smiling again.  
  
"He looks just like me, doesn't he?"  
  
Trunks jumped from surprise when he felt a hand touch his arm. He looked down at the hand and smiled. "Yeah. How did you get out of your room? You should still be resting."   
  
Videl's face scrunched up in annoyance at the sound of worry in his voice. "I rested enough. I just wanted to see my babies. I don't have to have permission to see my own kids, do I?"  
  
He chucked softly for a while then kissed the top of her head. "No, you're right. He's adorable. Have you seen Hikaire? They wouldn't let me stay in the delivery room since I was panicking slightly."  
  
"You were doing more than panicking, but so was I," she gave him a brief smile before continuing on, "I only got to see her for a moment after I came to. The nurse told me where she was and I'm on my way there now."  
  
He looked at her in concern. It troubled him slightly that she looked so weak in the wheelchair, but he knew otherwise. He had heard the hurt in her voice when he mentioned their daughter's name. "Don't worry, doctors are not right about everything."  
  
Videl cast her head down and spoke softly. "But they may be right about this. Trunks, she was so small. I knew she had trouble breathing the moment I saw her. She was barely breathing and she looked like she wasn't ready for the world."  
  
"Don't worry, things may turn out to be the unexpected." He rubbed her hand in assurance. "I never got to see her, what does she look like?"  
  
Videl smiled slightly at his way to get her mind from the inevitable about her newborn daughter. "She's gorgeous, except all those ugly tubes make her seem like an antique china doll."  
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled briefly. "C'mon, you can show me the way to where she is." He helped steer Videl away from the window to the IC units. They rolled by a few rooms before they saw 'Briefs' on a clipboard on the outside of a door.  
  
"This is it," Videl reached behind her to touch his hand in reassurance. "I'm warning you now it's gonna hurt to see her, but the hurt is worth it all. She's just gorgeous."  
  
He breathed in deep and nodded at the mother of his kids and opened the door. The room was illuminated by the light given off from the various machines. He opened the doorway wider so he could steer her into the room more easily. "I don't see where she is." He quietly commented closing the door behind him.   
  
"She's behind that curtain. Are you sure you're prepared for what you're about to see?"  
  
Trunks pushed her closer to the curtain to acknowledge her question that he really wanted to see her. He put the brakes on her chair when they reached the ivory colored curtain. He pushed the curtain away carefully making sure nothing out of the ordinary happened.   
  
Videl watched his reactions carefully. She saw the flood of emotions cross his face when his eyes did lay upon the same blue of the girl in the box. His hands traced the box uncertain if he would hurt her more. _'I warned him, it hurts.' _Careful not to destroy the mood, she spoke quietly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Trunks smiled at her through half-tears. "I'm about as fine as I can be. You're right about her. I know why you said she was gorgeous, she looks just like you! The only thing I see in her that's me are my eyes." He left the conversation drift off after his last comment.   
  
He smiled down tenderly at the little girl in the box. It was impossible to believe that she may not make it through the night. _'Well, whatever those idiotic doctors think, I'm staying here with her and I'm not leaving her side.' _Trunks gave another smile to his daughter in the incubator before he looked over at Videl.  
  
"Do you think they can move you and Yomatkii in here? I... I don't want her to be alone if something does happen to her."  
  
Videl felt her heart turn to mush at his sincere words. She would have rolled up to him if he hadn't put the brakes on. "I think we can work things out." She went quiet again, thinking of possible ways to get him to tell their family about their children. Careful to word the words out right she asked, "Trunks, don't you want to tell you family about the kids? I talked to my father before going to see Yomatkii and he said he'll be by tomorrow with flowers and toys for them."  
  
Trunks felt twenty years older than normal. Just the mention of his folks almost caused him hives, but he heard the hesitation in her voice. "I'll tell my mother, father, and sister. The rest can learn on their own. I don't feel like listening to Pan and Marron's crap about how I should rot in hell and it's my fault the kids were born too early."  
  
Videl gave him a pity smile and tilted her head to the side. "Don't worry, I'll handle Pan. She should learn to get used to you, I mean, you are the father of her brother and sister."  
  
Trunks looked at her with a mixed expression. Most of the time he would have to defend their relationship to others, but this wasn't like most other times. A small smile tugged at his lips. "You know, that has to be the first time someone has said that to me without hate or malice. It's nice."  
  
She didn't know whether to feel sorry or to laugh at his comment, but that small smile of his warmed her heart before she went into a contemplative mood again. _'I am sad that I put you through all this mess Trunks. I really am, but I know I shouldn't be, you've already been through enough.'_  
  
Videl jumped a bit in surprise when he let the breaks off of her chair. "C'mon, we need to find someone who can set up this room for us. If anything does happen to her, she doesn't need to be alone." Trunks steered Videl out the room in search of a doctor or someone.  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:trunkslover2004@cs.com



End file.
